


Tragedy of the Mind

by LeilaLynnS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Inexplicit Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaLynnS/pseuds/LeilaLynnS
Summary: Everything is a paradox, and no one seem humane enough to save Huang Renjun





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, this is my first fic here, and I apologize if it is too dark and full of symbolism and fancy wording, so please enjoy? I think?

Teardrops cascade down Renjun’s face as he hugged his legs beside the bench facing the monument. The sun was high on the sky, illuminating everything underneath it, a distinct paradox surrounding the still grieving boy made the scene look so pitiful. 12 hours ago, he felt ecstatic, a sense of euphoria intoxicating enough to lure him into the pits of self-destruction. 8 hours ago, he thought a new door was opening for him, a new beginning, a world where he can finally do what he wants. 4 hours ago, everything started to go downhill, what he thought to be his haven turned out to be the inferno to burn him to death, slowly and painfully. 2 hours ago, the little that’s left of him was crushed into pieces, everything that kept him intact crumbled horribly, leaving him bare for the world to disparage.

Returning to the present, Renjun has shrunken deeper into his despair as the people continued ahead with their lives. There are countless families crowding into the food stalls, countless couples mocking him as they feed each other, countless cars can be heard in a distance. Everything was running smoothly except for the frail boy whose world he is watching be destroyed. He never asked for this, he never reaped for a bad harvest, so why is the world punishing him now?

The monument was a stark contrast to the skyscrapers surrounding it. A national treasure amidst the economic treasures, they’d eat him alive, leaving him with nothing but anguish. It was not his fault his people deemed him less each year that passed, becoming more frequent than the sun rising, nobody knows the root of this tragedy, yet one thing is certain, it is self-consuming. A self-consuming agony that is the root of all this. No one can prepare anyone nor forebode such catastrophe, blinding us from our impending doom.

The boy raised his head and stared up in the sky, not minding the blinding light the sun rays, tears staining his pure eyes. He’s surrounded with light while being sucked by the poisoned tongues of death, the heavens really have forsaken him. How can someone blame the anemone for forsaking when it was he whom the world has forsaken? Was it really just to be held liable for a tragedy caused by your innocence? Was it really fair to be crushed just because you failed to strengthen your walls?

It seemed so for just moments later, a shriek was heard and everyone crowded around a frail figure, no older than 16, with blood pooling around which seemed like it came from the child’s mouth. Everyone moved not an inch from their spot, seemingly apathetic, or just plainly ignorant of the real gravity of the situation. No one moved to help the lifeless child.

Sorrow ate the poor child’s soul, it gnawed so much his insides bleed before succumbing to the comforting arms of death.


End file.
